


Cupid And Cupid~{LARRY STYLINSON}

by Ketab



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Angel Harry, Angel Louis, Angels AU, Blue and green, Boyband, Comedy, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Everything is louis' fault tbh, Fandom, Fanfiction, Fluff romance, Gay, Harry is serious and modest, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry stylinson angels, Larryfanfic - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis has a bow, Louis is silly and energetic, Love, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Popular, Romance, Slow Romance, They're both cupids, Zayn Malik - Freeform, angel au, cute larry, harry - Freeform, harry styles and louis tomlinson - Freeform, harryandlouis, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, one direction larry, onedirection, stylinson, they're both angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketab/pseuds/Ketab
Summary: "The pair had known each others for only a few minutes but at that moment they both had a feeling that......In the future they would not be able to get rid of each others."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"The meeting is about to start! Gods, angels and demons, please register at the entrance and go through the security check!"

The sound of trumpets echoed through the entire room, filling the silence and ringing in everyone's ears.  
At the corner of the cloudy room, a stubborn old man wrestled with a guard dressed in red silk and a shiny golden armor.

"Sir, magical weapons must be stored in our office for the time being!"

"You can't confiscate my trident!"

"But sir-"

Further away, another guard, dressed in equally modest clothing, a fancy looking megaphone in hand, shouted and chanted the rules of the meeting,

"Racing on the clouds is forbidden!"  
"No entry for creatures under 1800 years of age!"  
"Keep your clothes on..please!"

All sorts of funny looking people were roaming around the entrance, some dressed in heavy combat armors, some dressed almost too briefly, others had long ears or sharp eyes, some horns or a halo, all gathered in this room in harmony.

"We've been in a taught position ever since the last century." Mumbled a tall old man wearing long asian robes, a triangular looking breard and one big red dot at the center of his forehead.

"Tell me about it." Sighed the blonde man beside him, he looked just as old, and had curly hair, he was wearing nothing but a silk tower on his hip "ever since technology took over the world, mortals no longer care about us," he paused for a second, seemingly alerted by something, he looked around, finding nothing, "it's time for us to make a chang- " he was brutally interrupted by a golden arrow flashing right beside his face piercing the wall beside him.

"heavens! I saw that coming! I knew something would happen! I might be an old man but I haven't yet lost my senses, did you see that?"

The taller man chuckled, pulling the shiny arrow out of the cloudy white wall, "it's that kid again, isn't it? That brat..."

"You bet it is!" A joyful voice shouted from above them. It was a young man with short fluffy brown hair, ocean blue eyes and a cheeky grin on his face, he was wearing a long silk robe that hanged from one of his shoulders and fall diagonally to his waist from where it hanged down all the way to above his knees, Roman style, it was white like the clouds, to match his majestic white wings. he had several accessories on his arms all made of gold, not quite in contrast with his old used shoes, but what stood out the most was his bow, golden, shiny, it was made with utmost precision, with the rarest and fanciest kind of gold, it had artificial wings forged at the top and the bottom of its base, its string was made of fairy dust glused together carefully, it connected the top and the bottom of the boy together to complete its shape. his arrow, poiting at the two men was glimmering a yellow light that put the sun at shame, its tip was heart shaped and it was made of whatever unnamed godly substance, it was loyal to its name: Cupid's arrow.

There he was, Cupid. The angel of love and passion, standing gloriously above the two gods, back arched and tongue sticked outed childishly, bow stiring from side to side in a teasing pattern, "hehe that surprised you didn't it? Did you miss me?" 

The gods sighed in harmony, throwing the arrow back at the young boy, "Louis, please be a good boy ok? Don't do anything stupid."

"No worries!" Shouted the boy happily, already far away from the two men.

"Wait-" paused the god in realization, turning to the other god, "how did they allow him to bring his bow?!"

With his beautiful wings, the angel flew to land on a large oak tree decorated in dense pink leafs and flowers, beneath him, a crowd of young ladies were staring in awe, whispering to each others, "Is that him? Is that the legendary god of love?", "is that really him?", "he's quite handsome!"

Louis looked down at his crowd, smiling cheerfully, "that's me! The legendary cupid! The almighty god of love! With one arrow I can turn your whole life around!" 

The ladies cheered and squealed, blowing kisses at the handsome young man above them as he showed off his bow and arrows.

"What do you think you're doing with that?"


	2. Prologue - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the first part so go read that again :) and this is a continuation to the part I posted yesterday, and the full chapter is on wattpad right! Go check it out! Finally published it. (Username is @walls_have_ears on wattpad) let me know what you think!♡

"What do you think you're doing with that?"

They went silent, eyes turned to look at the owner of the deep raspy voice, it was another young man, Louis thought he looked about his age. He had medium long curly brown hair, tied in a half ponytail, a ribbon tied around it hanged from each side and reached his back, his hair framed his beautifully symmetrical face. his eyes were a gorgeous green and his lips were full and pink. He wore long red robes similar to the ones he had seen the asian god wearing previously, it was decorated with white floral patters which largely covered the clothing. His wings were considerably larger than Louis' and the latter thought this mysterious man might be able to wrap his soft looking wings around his whole body.

"With what?" Replied Louis hesitantly.

"Your bow. You're supposed to dispose it  
In the office, you're not allowed to have it with you." His reponse was dry and his tone filled with annoyance.

"How is it any of your business?" The boy shouted from the branch where he was sitting, his thick accent showing, "who the fuck are you anyway?", he flew towards the taller man and landed beside him.

"Language. How dare you talk in such an obscene and vulgar way, in the heavens out of all places."

Louis groaned, taken back by the man's straightforwadness, swallowing his pride, his began introducing himself.

"I'm Cupid, the god of love, my name is Louis, I live in the west." He stretched his arm to shake the handsome man's hand, who shook it despite himself.

"Harry, I'm cupid aswell, I live in the east." His replies were still as dry as they were when he first opened his mouth to talk, Louis could already felt like they were polar opposites.  
In the background, the ladies started whispering again, harry's name audibly on their lips.

"You're cupid too? That's funny, I thought it was only me. Let me make it clear, there can only be one." He said half jokingly. "So I suppose you take care of the east while I take care of the west? I certainly wondered how people in the east did to find love."

Harry was listening, but he was greatly bothered by something else, he couldn't keep his eyes off the smaller's man bow, he frowned and clenched his fists in disapproval.

"This... this bow of yours this is your magical weapon to bring marriage to people?" 

Louis opened his mouth to reply and was immediately interrupted.

"Ridiculous.. such a harmful thing can only cause damage, how can this ever bring love to men and women?"

Louis lost his temper, baffled by the other angel's audacity, face red with anger he cursed to himself.

"What do you have against my arrows?! Isn't love more valuable when you suffer for it?!"

Harry took a couple steps back, an offended look on his face.

"Marriage depends upon destiny, not a random occurrence caused by the arrows you throw around... carelessly."

Teeth clenched, Louis stuttered: "Really? Well then how do you know they should be together in the first place smartass?"

"It's all in here." Harry's voice softened as he pulled out a book from under his robes, it was a thick old brown book, the angel held the book in front of his face, staring at it proudly.  
"This is the book of match-making. love in this world is meant to be, I'm just the one who makes it happen."

Louis crossed his arms, tapping his feet against the cloudy ground, burning with anger. "Hmph, so love is just taking your place according to some book?".

His anger quickly vanished away when he playfully grabbed Harry's book, pulling it from his hands, "come on Harry, let me see what's inside!" He chanted.

"Hey! Stop! Don't pull it like that!"

Soon they were wrestling for ownership of the book, each one of them pulling it to their side, cursing the other and perhaps not noticing the way the old dusty book was slowly falling apart in their hands.

"Stop it! That's enough!" An extremely loud voice echoed in the room. But it was too late, the book was ripped in a million pieces in a second. Harry watched as they fall to the ground and slipped under the clouds, he felt his own heart ripping apart like the papers did a second before, tears forming in his eyes. Louis was on the ground, lightheaded, unsure of what exactly had happen, he had gotten blown back by the impact of the book ripping. The crowd of women had ran away in fear of what may happen next. 

The pair had known each others for only a few minutes but at that moment they both had a feeling that..."

"What have you done!" The voice continued, the two angels turned around, looking for a face corresponding with the loud imposing voice.  
Louis certainly did not expect the voice to come from the oak tree he had been sitting on just a few moments ago, it had suddenly grown a face in its trunk, it didn't look very impressing, it appeared as if someone had chosen to forge half realistic human features on a tree, Louis thought it looked quite funny. Harry certainly did not, he stepped back, mouth hanging open with his teary eyes.

"How dare you! Both of you!" growled the tree in its abominable voice, "this is the book of match-making! It has been passed down from generation to generation since- since I can remember, and I remember a lot!"  
Harry dropped to his knees hands to the ground whimpering some excuses before aggressively grabbing louis and pulling him closer so he was facing the tree.

"Forgive me god..but this is not my fault! It all happened because Cupid here decided he didn't like the match-making book." He explained voice breaking slightly as he eyed louis bitterly.

"Hey!" Louis growled like a dog, body shivering in rage, "are you trying to say you don't have any fault in this? You didn't have any business insulting my bow!" 

"Silence! I don't want to hear your pitty excuses! You are both at fault!"   
The two angels jumped back, trembling in fear upon hearing the huge loud tree.  
"You neglected your duty as angels, now the book of match-making is scattered down in the mortal world, you are both suspended from accessing the heavens until you return with the book! I don't care how long it will take you, you shall not return to the heavens without it!"

"What?" They cried out simultaneously.  
"You're banning us from the heavens?!"

They had known each others for only a few minutes but at that moment they both had a feeling that... 

...In the future they would not be able to get rid of each others.

Prologue: end.


	3. Chapter 2: The Florist And The Nudist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis doesn't understand how social norms work and Harry is not having it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos on the first chapter :) this is the complete second chapter

"I asked you to be quiet Louis! you'll disturb the neighbors with that noise!"

"huh? but music has to be loud in order to be exciting you know?", he was now wearing a casual t-shirt, jeans and running shoes, a plastic guitar and microphone in hand, singing his lungs out. 

"stop it! we've only been here for a day and I already can't put up with you anymore! we're going to get kicked out of the apartment, you really think god will pay for another one?"

Louis put his toys down, pouting, "you're so mean~, I'll go watch the theater box instead."

"It's called a TV."

"Yeah whatever."

Harry sighed, it's only been a couple of days and Louis is already fully adapted to this modern world (well, maybe not the TV just yet), he on the other hand was having a bit of trouble. the world he once knew like the back of his hand was now a total mystery to him, cars and phones and modern technology deeply bothered him.

"Check this out!" Louis exclaimed behind him, Harry turned around to find Louis holding a phone with a picture of a muscular naked man showing on the screen, "people in this age appreciate muscle and strength just like us!" he continued.  
"Don't look at that! it's indecent!" The angel yelled, snatching the phone from Louis' hands. 

"Oh I can't wait to get rid of this buffoon and go back to the heavens.." he murmured to himself while the smaller man desperately tried to reach his phone from his hand, up in the air and clearly too high for him to reach, until harry eventually gave up and gave it back.

While Louis was too busy setting up an Instagram profile for himself, Harry looked out the window with interest, staring at the passers-by and studying their modern attire. "Yo checking out the ladies? is she your type?", harry growled at the remark, "quiet, I'm trying to-", he cut off his own words in disbelief, poking his head out the window to take a closer look before happily announcing: "this man carries a fragment of the book, get ready for action!". Louis jumped excitingly, the faster they found the fragments, the faster they would go back home, "You're so good Harry! what should we do now? should we follow him? should we talk to him? who is he anyway?", he was jumping around in excitement and showering Harry with questions. 

"Quiet I said", Harry took a serious tone, a mass of red strings forming into his hand and going to wrap around Louis' body to keep him in place. "you're a lot more fun when you're all tied up" he added giggling maliciously. Louis' eyes widened. He had heard about it, but he had never seen it with his two eyes before, it was Cupid's string; a long slim string, blood-red colored, it is said to tie people together into eternal love. Although, at the moment it was being used to keep Louis Hostage. With Harry's string, and Louis' bow, it was guaranteed they would have no trouble getting the fragments of the book of the matching back.  
Louis stood there motionless for a minute, tied up in the string of love while Harry calmly observed the young man beneath them, he wore a white apron and a simple jeans and t-shirt. Harry watched him as he walked towards a flower shop located right in front of their building. "he's a florist there is no doubt", he turned to look at Louis who was now whining and struggling to move.

"Sorry about that." the taller man said dryly, retreating the string with a gesture of his hand.

"Sorry my ass, you better not do that again, curly. My arrows can hurt you know!" he threatened as he massaged the red itchy marks the strings had left on his tender angelic arms.

"It's not my fault you're a noisy brat, grow up a little." 

Louis pouted, blinking with his big blue eyes at Harry.

"Anyway, go get a shower you smell worst than the breakfast you cooked this morning, you'll scare him off."

"hey!"

Louis stepped into the shower, pouring maybe a bit too many products on his hair, "like the humans do it." he would say, although Harry isn't quite sure where he saw a human showering, or if they truly pour an entire bottle on their head. 

Harry grabbed a random book from the shelf to busy himself while he waited, the titled read "The scarlet letter".  
Soon the sound of Louis singing loudly in the shower filled the room, although Harry would normally complain about his mate's noisiness, Louis had a beautiful voice, it was soft and relaxing. He was an angel after all. And he enjoyed listening to him, perhaps it was the only thing he enjoyed about his company, but the sound of his voice was suddenly interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hey brat, your phone keeps ringing, will you get out of the shower already?" Harry shouted taking the phone in his hand.

"ah, it's just text messages right? just leave it."

"what are you doing online? how come so many people are messaging you?"

But the angel was too busy hitting a high note to reply.

"well.. I have to admit with a face like his it wouldn't be difficult to become popular", he thought, putting the phone aside and resuming his reading.

But the singing was yet again interrupted by the loud sound of a horn, "It's the ice cream truck!" he yelled happily, "Harry! Did you hear that? It's the ice cream truck!" he laughed childishly, already leaving the shower, "What flavor do you want?"

Harry replied lazily, "don't eat too much junk, and I want Christmas pudding flavor, oh and hurry up we have to deal with the florist guy", not bothering to take his eyes off his book.

"Ok! I'll be right back!"

It took a second for Harry to lift his eyes off his book and realize that Louis' clothes were in fact, still inside the bathroom. "Oh no, oh Louis" he gasped, "You can't go out like this! come back here!", he jumped out of the sofa, storming through the door, shouting. He was met with a naked Louis jugging towards the ice cream truck happily, and people staring in horror. "Who said you could go out like that?! get back inside!" Louis turned around with a confused look on his face. "huh? did you change your mind? you want vanilla?", people stopped to stare at them, a shocked look on their face.

"Idiot! I'm talking about the fact that you're naked! naked Louis, on the streets! what's wrong with you?"

"huh? but I don't have a problem with it", he said, clearly confused.

"well other people do!" he grabbed Louis' arm trying to drag him back into the house, but Louis, stubborn like he is, tried to pull away. And they stood there, one of the pair naked, pulling left and right and giving people quite a show.

"I want my ice cream! fuck off Harry!"

in the midst of their fight, Louis felt something tickling his bare crotch, he looked down to find a bouquet of flower, covering his private parts. both of the angels paused to look at the person holding it, it was the florist from before. They could see him clearly now, he had soft purple hair and bright green eyes. 

"You shouldn't go outside naked." his voice was calm and collected, he handed Louis the bouquet to cover himself.

"I'm so sorry" cried Harry, a hand on his mouth in shame, he was too embarrassed to look at anyone in the face, he grabbed Louis with all he had and pulled him inside, face flushing red.

~

"Goddamn it, my ice cream.."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your honest opinion :) this is a sneak peak of a fanfiction I will be writing on wattpad (with the same title) this is the first part of the prologue! I might keep posting the chapters here if this gets some kudos :)


End file.
